Songfics
by Slytherclaw96
Summary: So far... Songs: Welcome to the Black Parade, Check Yes Juliet, Perfect and any you want! Themes: Harry's "death", James/Lily, Draco
1. Welcome Black Parade: Harry's Death

**Disclaimer:** Whatdaya think?

**Alright, I've started to like songfics; they're easy, they're fast, and, if done right, are very good, so I'm anxious about what you guys think of this one.**

**I will take song requests, even if I've never heard the song.**

**

* * *

**

WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE ***

** MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

**When I was a young boy,  
****My father took me into the city  
****To see a marching band.  
****He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be  
****The savoir of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
****He said "Will you defeat them,  
****You demons, and all the non believers,  
****The plans that they have made?  
****Because one day I'll leave you,  
****A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
****To join the black parade."**

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were coming out of the Great Hall. They couldn't look at everyone who was dead and dying, laid out in neat rows, with loved ones crying over them. Even Ron and Ginny had been able to leave Fred, wipe their tears and come with Hermione. There was some sort of procession coming to Hogwarts. Wands at the ready, they went forward nervously. Then they heard the four words that made their world crash down around their ears.

"Harry Potter is dead."  
Everything else that Voldemort said was lost in their ears. Harry was dead. They thought that it may happen one day; after all, how many near-death experiences can one guy have? But not now... not now that it was the end. But now they knew that it was truly the end.

Hagrid was carrying Harry's body, crying his eyes out. Everyone who had heard the announcement had joined Hagrid in mourning. The new Trio was broken over the loss of their friend, the rest of the castle knew that it was beaten. All of them were damned, for none of them were going to lay down their wands and come quietly. They were prepared to fight to the death.

**When I was, a young boy  
****My father, took me into the city  
****To see a marching band  
****He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be  
****The savoir of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"**

Four voices rang out:

"NO!"

"_NO!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Then it seemed that a mutiny was started; the deafening screaming and shouting couldn't penetrate Ron, Hermione and Ginny's minds. All else disappeared until "_Harry's_ not _dead"_ remained.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, and flicked his wand. The rebellious crowd fell silent.

Voldemort started some speech of how Harry was nothing, the three of them struggled against the charm, but Ron broke it, "He beat you!" he shouted.

The silence fell again, after another, more powerful, flick of Voldemort's wand.

He started to speak again, but Neville rushed through the crowd and charged at Voldemort. In an instant he was Disarmed.

The only words that the new trio could hear was from Neville, "So what if I am?... I'll join you when HELL FREEZES OVER! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" he yelled, and the crowd cheered again, the Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold them.

**Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
****And other times I feel like I should go  
****Went through it all, the rise and fall  
****The bodies in the streets  
****And when you're gone we want you all to know**

A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat, of all things, came flying out of the window above. "There shall be no more Sorting at Hogwarts. From now on the shield, emblem and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, shall suffice for all, right Neville Longbottom?"

He placed the Hat on Neville who became stiff and set the Hat aflame. _Harry wouldn't stand for it..._Ron thought miserably. _But I was never brave like Harry, or reckless like Ginny or cunning like Hermione... Harry would try and help Neville_...

Ron had a feeling that Harry was looking down on them with disapproval, he could almost hear Harry yelling at him from above, _"DO SOMETHING, YOU MORON!"_

**We'll carry on,  
****We'll carry on  
****And though you're all dead and gone believe me  
****Your memory will carry on  
****We'll carry on  
****And in my heart I can't contain it  
****The anthem won't explain it**

A few seconds later the crowd and the trio seemed to unfreeze and the Forest's creatures joined the lost battle.

"HAGGAR!" shouted a voice they knew. Grawp stumbled towards Voldemort, who's giants answered the call and charged.

There were zips and twangs and arrows started to fly from centaurs who had joined the fray.

**A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
****Your misery and hate will kill us all  
****So paint it black and take it back  
****Let's shout out loud and clear  
****Defiant to the end we hear the call**

Thestrals and Buckbeak flew towards Voldemort's giants and clawed at their eyes as the Death Eaters sprung into action as the crowd rallied. They were forced back into Hogwarts, by the jinxes, hexes and Killing Curses shot at them. Somehow Ron, Ginny and Hermione ended up at the front. They shot back everything they had after the Death Eaters, who shoved them into the Great Hall. They were duelling for Harry, to the death.

**To carry on**

Ron noticed that Neville was somehow free from the Body-Bind Curse and pulled out the Gryffindor sword from the depths of the Hat. He ran towards Nagini and, in one fluid motion, cut off its head. Ron heard Hermione's voice beside him, "The last Horcrux is gone." But the words were empty, Harry wasn't there to kill Voldemort, or even there to share the revelation and celebrate with them.

**We'll carry on,  
****And though you're dead and gone believe me  
****Your memory will carry on  
****We'll carry on  
****And though you're broken and defeated  
****Your weary widow marches  
****On and on we carry through the fears  
****Oh oh oh  
****Disappointed faces of your peers  
****Oh oh oh  
****Take a look at me  
****'Cause I could not care at all**

They were assisted by the centaurs and the house elves (much to Hermione's disapproval – but desperate times call for desperate measures) who stabbed and clobbered the Death Eaters' shins, overbalancing some. Leaded by none other than Kreacher, who was screaming some speech at the top of his little lungs.

The three of them got separated, but they didn't care. They were fighting for Harry, each of them had him in their minds as every curse that they knew spilled from their wands, the colours of each jet of light mingling.

**Do or die  
****You'll never make me  
****Because the world will never take my heart  
****Come and try; you'll never break me  
****We want it all, we want to play this part**

Ron and Neville managed to get in a few good hexes, and slammed Fenir Greyback onto the floor. Remembering Bill, Lupin and all others whose lives he had changed had made it more than easy – it had been enjoyable. Ron looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny and Luna duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't bear to lose another, but he couldn't make it to her. He was pulled into another duel with a masked Death Eater.

**I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
****I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
****Give a cheer, for all the broken**

**Listen here, because it's who we are**

Voldemort was duelling McGonagall, Kinsley and Slughorn all at once, determined to kill. Each of them was holding their own, none of them had sustained anything yet, but...

**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
****Just a boy, who wants to sing his song  
****I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
****I  
****Don't  
****Care! **

Hermione was fighting the urge to look at Ginny, but she had her own issues – Bellatrix, for example. She wanted to see how Ginny was doing, but how could she when she was an inch from tears herself? Hermione ducked and attempted another hit at Bellatrix, who dodged as well, and threw a Killing Curse at Ginny. If she had fallen, Hermione would have given into her tears right then, but Ginny _just_ missed it. Missed death by an inch.

**We'll carry on  
****We'll carry on  
****And though you're dead and gone believe me  
****Your memory will carry on  
****We'll carry on  
****And though you're broken and defeated  
****Your weary widow marches on**

Yaxley was brought down by George and Lee Jordan, Dolohov was falling at Flitwick's hands, Macnair was literally picked up and _thrown_ by Hagrid into the opposite wall, where he lay still, Ron and Neville was slamming Greyback to the ground where he didn't move, Aberforth was Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, the Malfoys were running around the school, screaming for their son.

**Do or die  
****You'll never make me  
****Because the world will never take my heart  
****Come and try; you'll never break me  
****We want it all, we want to play this part**

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice broke into their duel, and she took over from all three of them. The girls tried to help, but she yelled that Bellatrix was _hers_. Both of their wands were twirlling and flashing. Both women were aiming to kill. Mrs. Weasely was formidable when she was angry, but she was far past angry. Bellatrix's taunts and jeers were lost into the battle noise. Another jet of light from Mrs. Weasely's wand hit Bellatrix right in the chest, and she toppled backwards.

Voldemort screamed for the loss of his best, last lieutenant. The three that were duelling him he seemed to lose interest in; he flicked his wand and they flew backwards, as he charged towards Mrs. Weasely, furious at the loss.

**Do or die  
****You'll never make me  
****Because the world will never take my heart  
****Go and try; you'll never break me  
****We want it all, we want to play this part  
****We'll carry on**

"_Protego!"_

The powerful Shield Charm knocked Voldemort off his feet , and created an invisible line right through the middle of the Hall.

Then something happened that changed everything, that undid the horror they felt and rebuild the world that crashed around them.

_Harry pulled off the Cloak and stepped forward._


	2. Check Yes, Juliet: JamesLily

**Disclaimer:** Whatdaya think?

**Alright, I've started to like songfics; they're easy, they're fast, and, if done right, are very good, so I'm anxious about what you guys think of this one.**

**I will take song requests, even if I've never heard the song.**

**

* * *

**

** CHECK YES, JULIET *** **

**WE THE KINGS  
**

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

"Lily!" James yelled after the redhead – that he'd just asked out for the three hundreth time, he kept count. "You know I won't give up, you know that. I won't leave you. There's no turning back!" he said, catching up with her.  
"I know that, but if you love me, you'll leave me the bloody hell alone!"  
"Go out with me once, and I'll never ask you again?" James asked desperately.  
"NO!" Lily said. "That's a firm no."  
And she stalked up to her dormitory, leaving James in the common room.  
"I told you I won't leave!" James called up the stairs, careful not to step on them.

**Lace up your shoes  
(Hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do,**

"If you're still there when I come back, Potter. I'll look up a new hex!" came an angry reply.  
James laughed at himself, "You run outta jinxes, Evans?" He slapped the stone. "Damn these stairs! This is just how we are, Lily-Flower, you'll say yes eventually."  
Then he went to sit next to Sirius, who was grinning like an idiot.

**Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

"No luck?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Not yet," James said cheerfully.  
"How can you be so happy – a girl just ditched you? You used to it?" Sirius asked cockily.  
"She'll come around. And when she does, I won't let her go," it was one of the few things that James was serious about. "She just keeps running away," James said, frustrated. "I just know that one date'll be enough, then she'll know."  
Sirius just rolled his eyes, he didn't think that Lily would ever go with James. They should've easied up on Sniveleus a bit.

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind**

"I've got some interesting news, Prongs old buddy," Sirius said, taking the seat opposite James, who was studying for the Potions O.W.L.  
"Oh, yeah? What?" he said without looking up.  
"About a certain Ms Evans—"  
"Potter," he corrected. "Mrs Potter."  
"Alright, about the future Mrs Potter," Sirius sighed. "She said she'd go out with a certain guy."  
"Great, I'll go ask her again."  
"Hold up!" Sirius said, pushing his friend back into his seat. "She'd go out with a certain guy, not you." Sirius informed him brutally.  
"Who, then?" James demanded.  
"She said that she'd go out with Snivellus."

**Lace up your shoes  
(hey oh, hey oh)  
Here's how we do**

James broke free and started to run from the Hall. "Where're you going?"  
"I'm gonna find Snape, and kill him!"  
"No, no, no. Evans, talk to her. You can't change his mind!"  
But James was already gone.  
"Why is it always me?" Sirius asked. He thought about it, then said, "Damn Moony! How can I always loose Flip-a-Coin? Heads he wins, tails I loose!"

**Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever will be,  
You and me**

"Fortuna Major!" James panted to the Fat Lady, who swung forward. "EVANS!" he bellowed.  
"Hello, Potter," she said happily.  
James looked at her, how happy she was, and just said, "If you wanna go with Snape. Go with him. When you guys break up, will you go out with me?"  
"If we break up," Lily said, seeming to enjoy tormenting him. "Sure."  
"Just give me a chance – wait. Did you say yes?"  
"Yes I did. Now if you excuse me, I have a date."  
James sat beside Remus, who moved over, ready for anything from James yelling to him singing.  
"Why so jumpy?" he asked wearing the same evil grin as always.

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better  
With you by my side**

"Where's she?" James asked Peter. "Where's Lily?"  
It was the day of their Defence O.W.L., just after dinner.  
"Common room. Crying," he said shortly.  
That caught James a bit off guard, he never thought of Snape as someone to cry over – unless it was laughter, of course. "Thanks, Wormtail."  
Again, James ran up to the common room. When he reached the portrait, he saw Snape begging to see Lily.  
"Bastard," James said and punched him, whispering the password to the Fat Lady.  
When he went in he saw Lily sitting by the fire with her friends beside her.  
"Piss off, Potter," one of them snapped.  
James didn't listen, he went closer and said, "Evans, you okay?"  
She looked at him as if he were insane, the tears streaming down her face were obvious. "Not really, although I guess I owe you a date."  
"No, no it's 'kay. Just don't be so sad," his words shocked everyone, including himself. His sincere tone even more.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be... **

"Bye, Lily," James said.  
It was Christmas, their last Christmas at Hogwarts and everyone was going home for the holidays, except for the Marauders.  
"Actually, I'm staying," she said, amused.  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" James exclaimed and hugged her.  
"Alright, Potter—"  
"James, call me James. Potter's gonna be your name one day," he said, happier than he could remember.  
"I seriously doubt it," she laughed.  
"Prongs! You nearly – oh!" Sirius had just walked into the common room, "Sorry I interrupted," he smiled.

**Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart,  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me,  
You and me,  
You and me**

"Evans, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" James looked hopefully at her. Ignoring the fact the other Marauders came in quietly, probably by warning of Sirius.  
"Yeah, sounds like fun."  
James fainted.  
"Well, that's romantic," Remus snorted.  
Lily spun around and saw the three guys watching. "How long—?"  
"We just heard you say yes to a date with Jamie here, after him asking you 777 times," Sirius smirked.  
From that day on seven was her lucky number.


	3. Perfect: Draco's 6th Year Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Whatdaya think?

**Alright, I've started to like songfics; they're easy, they're fast, and, if done right, are very good, so I'm anxious about what you guys think of this one.**

**I will take song requests, even if I've never heard the song.**

**

* * *

**

**PERFECT *** **

**SIMPLE PLAN  
**

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

Draco Malfoy was looking at the relection in the mirror. Normally it was something he enjoyed, but now he looked like hell. His pale skin was greyish, and his eyes were red from crying. He was too stressed to feel the simple emotion of happiness. This was all his father's fault, but as much as his father had screwed his life over, Draco couldn't bring himself to blame him. He sacrificed his family for the Dark Lord – without asking. Draco realised that he was brought up for this, that it was really his father's fault.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

Right then Draco swore that he'd try and change, if it was even possible. He doubted that he could. He didn't think "Muggleborns" he said "Mudbloods" he didn't say "the Light Side" he said "the bloodtraitor side." It was too late, but he knew that he had to try to make his father proud. He was still his father, even if he was in Azkaban – Draco could make sure that the Dark Lord forgave the Malfoy name. He looked back into the mirror and knew something else.

**'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

He wasn't perfect.  
It might have been foolish that it took an assaination mission and his father in Azkaban to do it, but that didn't matter. Draco knew it now. He wasn't perfect, he was human. He knew he couldn't change anything, but if he could, he'd go to his father, Professor Snape and tell them that he wasn't cut out for the life they wanted for him. He'd say that he was sorry that he couldn't be perfect.

**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**

His revelation did what he came into the washroom to do. Calm him down, to stop his breakdown, to take away the pain of knowing that he must be killed or be a killer. He thought back to the days when his father wasn't in Azkaban, when they were powerful, or even when the Dark Lord had disappeared and were simply a family. The days when Draco would look at his father's Dark Mark and ask him to tell him Death Eater stories, and about the Dark Lord. Those days were too far back for Draco to remember clearly, that Draco wasn't the same one that was staring into the sink at lunch because he couldn't face his life. All he could remember is a weightless feeling in him – which he assumed was happiness.  
But when you're a Death Eater, there's no room for joy.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

Joy was for the weak. There was only power and nothing else. For the first time, those words sounded empty. They no longer had meaning for Draco, but as he pulled up his sleeve to see the black skull on his arm, they were what he had to live by. He was never going to be able to save his mother. All he wanted was to able to run away, to be pulled into safety and have someone take care of things.

**'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

Draco thought of Professor Snape, he said that he made an Unbreakable Vow, the offer was tempting – but it could be a rouse for him, to see if he'd cave under the pressure and ask for help. He also thought of the family name going to the drain, Malfoy, would mean nothing very soon if he didn't finish it. Draco's pride was something that he treasured, and family pride was more important. Now he had to kill Dumbledore, he had to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. It was too late to back out now.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

He didn't want to kill. He knew he couldn't. Nothing would change the fact that he poisoned the Weasel and cursed the Bell girl – nearly killing both. Draco just wanted someone he could trust completly, someone who could free him from his task and even, maybe, make it look so that he wasn't a coward. Draco never thought that killing would be so hard. He never had imagined what would happen to the other side, the only side that could protect him.

**'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

Draco was ashamed to admit it, but he never wanted anything more than to simply go to Dumbledore and tell him everything. If Dumbledore would kill him, it would be painless. If the Dark Lord killed him, he didn't want to think about what he would do first. Dumbledore was the only one who might understand – even though he was the one that Draco was meant to kill. He could either be perfect for his parents, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and betray his conscience. Or he could run to Dumbledore and ask for protection, and betray all he knew – the choice seemed simple, but not to him. He dimly heard the door open, and knew who it was before he spoke. But Draco was no longer the arrogant prat that caught him spying and broke his nose. He didn't care what spell Potter used on him.

**'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

"I know what you did, Malfoy."  
Sighing, Draco turned around and was terrified. He had seen Potter desperate, angry and hateful. But never in such a rage as he was now. Draco drew his wand and started to duel as Potter shot all sorts of spells at him.  
Without thinking, Draco said, "Cruci—"  
"NO! SECTEMSEMPRA!"  
The spell knocked Draco off his feet and he could feel a pain streatching from his shoulder to his opposite hip and a bunch of smaller pins. I'm dying, he thought camly. Once again he thought that he was sorry that he couldn't be perfect.  
After a few minutes of crying at his deathbed Potter jumped, and he heard Professor Snape say some incantation, and Draco's wounds healed.  
He was never any sadder than when he opened his own eyes.


End file.
